Wireless communications devices such as the BlackBerry® by Research in Motion Limited enable users to communicate by placing voice calls or by sending text-based messages (e.g. e-mail, SMS, MMS, etc.).
When receiving a voice call, the device may display the caller's name and number provided the device is enabled with “Caller ID” or “Call Display” technology (and provided, of course, that the caller hasn't squelched his identity using “Call Block” or by using a private number which results in the display merely showing “Private Number” or “Unknown Number”). When a recipient receives an incoming call, therefore, the only form of caller identification is the caller's phone number and either the person's name or the company's name. If only the caller's number is displayed, then additional information about the caller can potentially be obtained by attempting to correlate the number of the incoming call with known numbers stored in the device's address book. In many cases, the amount of information available to call recipient is quite limited.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.